


I’ll take care of you

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Angst, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, happy boyfriends, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Troy is sick and Abed takes care of him.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 16





	I’ll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic is kinda a mess but hope you like it)  
> This might be slightly out of character

Abed pov 

Every couple of minutes I looked up from my writing and noticed Troy continuously pouting. I chucked and looked back down at my laptop. Troy made a little annoyed sound. I looked up again and he gave me his disney eyes.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” I asked then averted my attention back to my writing.

“Nothing.” Troy pouted.

I sighed and closed my laptop and made my way over to the couch, sitting down next to him.

“You sure it’s nothing, princess?” I questioned.

Troy climbed onto my lap and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

“I’m okay now, just a little cold.” He hummed.

“I have to get back to work,” I mumbled ruffling his hair a little.

“Just 5 more minutes, baby.” He begged, holding me tighter. 

“You are awfully clingy today,” I mumbled and pressed a kiss to his head.

“I just like being close to you.” Troy purred.

“You’re really cute, you know?” I chuckled.

Troy lifted his head and smiled at me.  
“I know.” He grinned.

I put my hand on his warm cheek and he leaned into my touch. “I love you,” I whispered. 

Tears welled up in Troys eyes and he sniffed.  
“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” I asked gently wiping one of his tears away.

“I never want to be away from you again, leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life and I’m so sorry.” He cried.

“Hey, listen, I’m okay right?” I smiled.

He nodded shakily.

“We are so happy, I’m so happy that I get to call you mine, I’m so happy that I can wake up to you every day curled up into a ball and burrowed into my side because you look adorable, I’m so lucky to be with you, I want to always be with you, I’ve been in love with you for 5 years Troy, before You left I had to spend every day hoping and praying you’d one day feel the same way, I know I lost you for 3 of those years but when you came back my wish came true, you told me you felt the same. You needed to figure yourself out, baby, and you did, you’re so brave and I’m so fucking proud of you, you make me so proud every single day.” I explained.

Troy was crying a little harder now, but they were most likely happy tears this time.

“It’s all for you, it’s always for you, you motivate me to be good and try, and I love you so so much.” He cried.

I leaned in and kissed his tear-stained cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” I whispered.

Troy chuckled and kissed me.

“You’re stunning, sexy, gorgeous and perfect.” He mumbled in between kisses all over my face.

I held his face still so I could lean down and press a kiss to his lips. He blushed and smiled.

“I never asked you. What’s your favourite memory of sailing the world?” I questioned.

“The stars, definitely.” He whispered.

“Yeah, I bet they were really beautiful out there.” 

“I can take you out on the boat one time if you’d like?” He offered.

“That sounds nice.” I smiled.

Troy shivered and cuddled closer to me.  
“It's so cold.” He whined.

“Sweetheart, it’s awfully warm in here,” I mumbled.

“I’m freezing.” He shuttered.

I gently placed my hand on his forehead.  
“Oh no, you’re burning up, baby,” I whispered.

He gripped me tighter and whimpered.

“I’m going to take you to bed, is that okay?” 

Troy nodded pressing his face into my chest.

I stood up and Troy wrapped his legs tighter around my waist.

I carried him to our bedroom and gently laid him down on the unmade bed.

I pulled the covers over him and tightly tucked him in. “You warm, baby?”

“Still cold.” He whined.

“Do you want some tea or soup?” I offered, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Soup.” Troy hummed. 

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” I whispered and kissed his forehead.

“Angel, wait,” Troy said weakly.

“Hm?” 

“I can make it, you said you needed to work.” He muttered sitting up.

“Hey, no. Lay down, close your eyes, I’m going to take care of you, I’m ahead with work anyway, you’re what’s most important.” I assured him.

“Thank you, I love you.” He said softly.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you too, always,” I whispered.

“Hey, you don’t want to get sick, you-“ Troy yawned. 

“You probably shouldn’t kiss me.” He whimpered.

“I can’t resist kissing you,” I chuckled. 

Troy smiled and pulled the covers tighter around himself.

“I’ll go make your soup now, what kind do you want?” I asked.

“Potato bacon.” Troy beamed.

“I guess I’ll have to flex my chef skills for you, it might take a bit, get some rest, baby.” I grinned.

“You’re the best!” He giggled.

“Anything for you.” I smiled and kissed him again. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” I added then slipped out of the room quietly. 

I got the ingredients out and started chopping up the potatoes and preparing the rest of the soup. I got all the ingredients in the pot then turned it on to cook down.

“Baby?” I heard Troy call out.

I opened the door quietly and walked into our room.

“How are you, sweetheart?” I questioned as I sat down on the bed next to him.

“Not good,” he groaned.

He kicked the covers off himself and moved to rest his head in my lap.

“I’m boiling now.” He whined.

I placed the palm of my hand on his forehead and sighed.

“You definitely have a fever, I should probably get you some medicine,” I mumbled.

Troy laced his fingers with mine.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too. Your soup should be ready in 30 minutes, it just has to finish cooking.” I told him.

“Thank you, sorry about my sweaty hands.” Troy giggled.

“It’s okay, baby.” I laughed.

I used my free hand to gently run through his hair. “I’m going to go get you some medicine okay?” I said softly.

Troy lifted his head from my lap and rested it back on the pillow.  
“Thanks, Angel.” He whispered.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, then went to find some medicine.  
I stirred the soup then dug through the cabinet looking for medicine. I found it buried at the back of the cabinet, Troy and I never really got sick. We didn’t even have to use the medicine since we moved to LA. I pulled it out and measured out the right amount.  
“I got the medicine, princess,” I said softly.

Troy sat up and took the small cup of medicine out of my hand. He drank it and scrunched up his face due to the horrible taste, then handed the cup back to me. 

“Can we cuddle while you wait for the soup to cook?” Troy asked tiredly.

“Of course, I’ll be right back sweetheart,” I whispered.  
I hurried out of the room and tossed the medicine cup in the sink, then went back to Troy. 

“Come here, Angel.” He whined, reaching out his arms. I laid down next to him and he burrowed into my side.

“I’m freezing again.” He whispered.

“I’ll keep you warm,” I mumbled wrapping my arms tighter around him. He tangled his legs with mine and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

Troy dozed off within minutes.

***  
I ran my fingers through his hair and he snored softly. I had to somehow get out of bed to turn off the soup without waking him. Our legs were tangled together and his face was pushed into the crook of my neck. 

I carefully slipped my arms out from around him and shifted a little, making him groan.

“Sorry sweetheart, I need to turn off your soup so it doesn’t burn,” I whispered.

Troy purred and rolled over, letting me get up.

I rushed to the kitchen and turned off the soup that was close to boiling over. 

I placed the lid on top of the pot and went back to the room. I slipped back into bed next to Troy and he cuddled closer.

“Do you want your soup now, baby? Or do you want to keep sleeping?” I asked softly.

“Sleep for a bit longer.” He hummed. 

I leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
“Okay, I love you.” 

He tangled his legs with mine again and pushed his face back into the crook of my neck. 

“Thank you, I love you too.” He whispered, his lips softly brushed against my neck making me giggle. Troy laughed and kissed my neck again.

“You’re so cute.” He chuckled.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and placed another gentle kiss upon his forehead.

“You, my darling, are perfect,” I whispered.

“I already feel a little better, thank you for taking care of me,” Troy mumbled quietly.

“I’ll always be here to take care of you.” 

“Me too, I’m not going anywhere without you baby, ever again.” He softly said.

“Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.” 

“I know.” Troy purred.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been sleeping well lately so if you find any grammar errors I sincerely apologize 
> 
> Comment and kudos :)


End file.
